Hinata's Story
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Naruto is out on a mission for 6 months. When he gets back Tsunade gives him a package from Hinata... Why doesnt Hinata give it to him herself? Read and Find out. NaruHina Oneshot.
1. Hinata's Song

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Hinata. Because if I did… they would already be together. I also don't own the song. It belongs to La Oreja de Van Gohg, it's called Mil Rosas. It's a song in Spanish… I translated it to English with the best of my ability…so it matched the song.

Hello guys! Sorry for not updating today… I'm a bit busy… but I have a present for you! A small romantic and sad one-shot. It's about a small letter Hinata left for Naruto. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Hinata's Song**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could, he had just gotten back to Konoha after a very long mission, as he arrived the Hokage handed him a package addressed to him. She looked sad so Naruto made her mad before he was punched out of the building…

It was from Hinata. He couldn't wait to see her again… they had been dating before he went on his mission. As he jumped by the trees he quickly got home. He went and sat on his couch as he grabbed a kunai and opened the package… it contained a tape player and a little cassette.

As the he put them together a soft music started playing.

_One of this days when I sit and think_

"_Here is the unexpected day",_

_We have crossed each other, and you have chosen to look,_

_At the small silver eyes that now go by your side._

_Since the moment I met you_

_Summing with rush, all that quiet time we spent together._

_I swear to you that I haven't told anyone._

_That we hold the record of the world, on loving each other._

_That's why I waited, with my face getting teary,_

_Waiting for you to come, with thousand of roses for me._

_Because you know I love those things_

_I don't care if it's silly, that's way I am._

_And I still think it's a lie that my life's running short_

_Imagining you coming back, so you pass and see me again._

_Like those Fridays each afternoon, like always,_

_Hope saying "wait, maybe today…"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he got a bit scared by the song, he jumped out the window and headed towards the Hyuuga Compound. The cassette kept playing the soft music.

_Escaping the night with the yawn of the sun_

_You asked me to give you a small loving kiss._

_As cheap as they are Naruto…_

_What does it cost you to silence me with one of those?_

_Six months just went by… and you said your goodbyes,_

_A pleasure match in this life._

_I stood there, with my hand by my heart._

_And the other excuses that you wouldn't understand._

Naruto burst through the gates of the compound both guards knocked out. He headed straight for Hinata's room… but as he entered… he noticed all of her belongings were gone…

He saw Neji and started yelling him for answers… he said that Hiashi had found out about their relationship and had Hinata locked up and punished… Naruto could feel tears building up… as he saw the expression Neji's face had…

She couldn't be… she just couldn't…

_That's why I waited, with my face getting teary,_

_Waiting for you to come, with thousand of roses for me._

_Because you know I love those things_

_I don't care if it's silly, that's way I am._

_And I still think it's a lie that my life's running short_

_Imagining you coming back, so you pass and see me again._

_Like those Fridays each afternoon, like always,_

_Hope saying "wait, maybe today…"_

As he opened the door to Tsunade's office he was received by a fierce bear-hug which hindered all his movement. Tsunade explained everything in detail. He didn't care what happened to Hiashi and the other Hyuuga Elders… he wanted to know about Hinata…

Her eyes dulled as she said she was alive… he didn't care about anymore, he got out of the lock and ran towards the hospital as fast as he could.

_And I start to think_

_That true love is only the first time._

_And it is when I begin to suspect_

_That the rest are just to forget…_

_That's why I waited, with my face getting teary,_

_Waiting for you to come, with thousand of roses for me._

_Because you know I love those things_

_I don't care if it's silly, that's way I am._

_And I still think it's a lie that my life's running short_

_Imagining you coming back, so you pass and see me again._

_Like those Fridays each afternoon, like always,_

_Hope saying "wait, maybe today…"_

Naruto went to the hospital as fast as he could, he didn't even bother to ask in what room was Hinata… he made the Replication seal as several Naruto's looked on the rooms and disappeared out of existence as they found nothing.

Finally Naruto found Hinata's room… she sat in her bed… she slept peacefully, but in her forehead was the seal of servitude… the caged bird seal.

Naruto saw her eyes opening… he rushed by her side as she stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Hi, do I know you?"

* * *

Sad? Aint it? 

Sigh…

At least she is alive right?

I just fell in love with the song… I had to write this…

Hope you liked it… and sorry if it's a bit hard to understand the song… If you actually listen to the song… you'll be able to maybe understand better…


	2. The sequel is up

Okay, guys. The first chapter is up.

Hope you enjoy.

Laters, and dont forget to review kay? lol :p


End file.
